legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P5/Transcript
(Alex and Erin are seen outside the nest as Jessica, Sammy and Izuku stand nearby to watch) Sammy: You guys are really gonna go through with this? Erin: How else are we supposed to find out if their nest will work? Alex: Not a good home if it can't defend its people. Jessica: But aren't they just babies? Izuku: And didn't all fifteen of them bond to you at once Alex? Sammy: Yeah, they could just end up doing it again. Alex: I trust they won't....hopefully. Erin: I just wanna see that little Targhul I befriended try her best! Alex: Her? Erin: Yeah, it's female. You can tell by the proportions remember? Alex: Oh yeah. Erin: *Starts stretching* Now we wanna give these guys a challenge, but let's not do go TOO hard on them. Alex: *Starts stretching* Yeah I know. We wanna help these guys prepare, not stomp out of existence. Jessica: Please remember that they're just kids Alex! I don't wanna see you come out of there with a dead colony on your hands! Alex: I won't sweetie, calm down. Izuku: Just be careful in there man. Erin: Oh man this is gonna be fun! Alex: Yo X! You guys ready!? (Over at the wall) X: All right everyone. Let's prepare to repeal our invaders. (The other Targhuls all stare confused) ???: Huh....? ???: Do.....what now....? X: *sigh* Just attack when you see the humans. ???: But.....they.....friends right? X: I didn't mean kill. Just take down. ???: Oh.....Got it....! (The infints all spread out as they get ready) X: Right. Here we go. (The wall opens up) Alex: Here we go. (Alex and Erin fist bump as they walk though the wall and into the colony) Alex: Alright guys, come out! (The colony is seen empty) Erin: Weird. Alex: They're probably hiding, keep your guard up. Erin: Got it. Alex: Treat it like you're playing with a bunch of children. Maybe it'll keep them from being hostile. Erin: Ah. I get ya. (Erin takes a few steps forward before making a playful gasp) Erin: *Playfully* Alex! The babies! Where did they go? Did they disappear? Alex: *Playfully* I don't know Erin. Wow this is gonna be harder then we thought. (X is seen hiding behind a small dirt hill) X: *In his head* They're following my advice about talking to a bunch of children huh? Smart move, it might be enough to lessen the blow from my colony's forces. (X looks over as a Targhul begins crawling out into the open) X: *In his head* But it seems part one has already started. (Alex and Erin notice the Targhul crawling out) ???: Hey......human.... Erin: Ooooh there you are baby. Alex: What are you doing in there you silly? ???: Come... Follow... *Starts to crawl away* Erin: Oh my god this is too cute. Alex: This is start to feel like when we played hide and seek with dad as kids. Erin: Well come on! (Erin and Alex follow the Targhul as X watches confused) X: Ummm, okay? I didn't expect it to work this well. I feel like they're the ones giving into the act then my colony. Erin: Hey where you going little guy? Alex: Oh! You better crawl faster little guy! We're gonna get ya! Erin: *Sing-Song* I'm gonna get ya! I'mma gonna get ya! (The Targhul crawls away out of sight) Erin: Huh? (The two stop as they look around for the Targhul) Alex: Where'd it go? (X is then approached by Erin's Targhul) X: Ah ha! You're the best one for the job! ???: Me....? X: Yeah! You can get Erin down with ease! She'll fall for your cuteness without fail! ???: If you.....insist.... (Erin's Targhul starts to crawl out as Alex and Erin are super confused as to where the one they were chasing vanished) Alex: Where did he go? Erin: I'm really confused right now. We literally turn our heads for a second and he's gone. Alex: Guess we'll have to keep looking. ???: Er...in... Erin: Huh? *Looks behind her* Oooh! Its you! (Erin runs up as the Targhul jumps up and hugs her) Erin: What're you doing out all alone? (Alex is seen smiling until he notices movement around them in the trees) Alex: Huh? (Erin is seen petting the Targhul as it rubs up against her) Erin: Aww, you don't wanna fight me do you? ???: I... No fight. Erin: That right you adorable little thing! Oh man now I know how Mina feels when she first met Omega! Alex: Erin? Erin: Yeah? Alex: Something's watching us. Erin: What do you mean? Alex: The trees. Erin: Trees? *Looks up* Alex: Something was moving. Erin: Eh maybe it was nothing. *Goes back to hugging the Targhul* Oh I'm gonna think of name for you little girl! Alex: Erin I really think we should move. Erin: Aww but what about her? Alex: If she's not gonna fight take her with you. But being out here in the open isn't- (Alex then feels something land on his shoulder) Alex:...... Erin:.... Alex? Alex: Yeah? Erin: I think... our missing Targhul came back... (Alex looks over at his shoulder and there indeed is the Targhul they were chasing) ???: Hi... Alex:.... Erin? Erin: Yeah? Alex: I think your little girl just lead us into a trap. Erin: What?! (Erin looks down as the Targhul hugging onto her looks at her with sad eyes) ???: Sorry..... (Suddenly several baby Targhuls all jump out of the trees and quickly grab on to Alex and Erin) Alex: AHH! THEY GOT ME!! Erin: OH GOD THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!! (X then jumps out) X: Ah ha! I knew sending her out would put you in your place! ???: We.....got you...... Alex: Dammit, why didn't we see this coming?! Erin: I don't know! X: Now with you two in my grasp, there's nothing stopping me from doing this! Everyone, eat up! Alex: Yo what?! Erin: Hold on a minute! X: Don't worry, they have no teeth! Alex: Wait no teeth?! Then how did they eat that deer!? X: We absorb food remember? Now eat up guys! You've earned it! ???: Yay..... (All the Targhuls bond with Alex and Erin who are now frozen in terror) Alex: Oh god.... Not this... Anything but this... Erin: Hey... Little girl? You can hear me right...? Please don't do this... X: Should I give the final order? ( Alex and Erin look at X in horror as he smirks. Outside the wall, Sammy, Jessica and Izuku are seen waiting) Jessica: Jeez, what's taking so long? Izuku: They gotta be careful remember? They're fighting against newborns. Sammy: I can't wait to explore this colony when this is over. Jessica: Same here. I wonder what these little guys are doing anyway? (suddenly the two hear the sound of Alex and Erin screaming) Sammy: Huh?! Jessica: Oh no. Izuku: Guys?! What do we do?! Jessica: Um, I uhhh- I don't know! Sammy: Gah I knew we should've taught these kids to be passive in combat training! Help me open this wall up! (The two rush up to the wall and try to get it open) Jessica: ITS HARDER THEN IT LOOKS! Alex: HELP!! THEY'RE KILLING US!! Jessica: *gasps* ALEX!! (The 3 pull with more effort and soon get the wall open) Izuku: We got it! Hang on guys! (The 3 rush over) Sammy: GUYS WAIT STOP YOU- ………………… Izuku: What... The...? X: Oh! I see you got back up too. (The 3 see Alex and Erin rolling on the floor laughing due to all the babies bonding with them) Erin: I CAN'T TAKE THIS TORTURE!! Alex: I'M GONNA DIE!!! Jessica:.... Sammy: I uhhh....I thought something else was happening. Izuku: Yeah... X: Well, it's not what we'd really do in the case of invasion, but I can't argue with results! Jessica: Uhhh.....Should we help them? Sammy:...... Alex: GUYS PLEASE!!! HAHAHA!!! Izuku: I uhhh, think we should just leave them be to be honest. Sammy: Yeah, thinking about it, there are more of them then us. Erin: GUYS?!! Jessica: Yeah, maybe you're right. Plus, this is actually kind of funny to watch. Sammy: Never thought I'd see one of our own getting beaten by a bunch of babies. Alex: NO NO JESSICA PLEASE!! SON'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS!!! Jessica: I'm sorry Alex. I still love you. *Starts to leave* Erin: NO GUYS!! COME BAAAAAAAACK!!! (The three run out of the colony as the wall shuts behind them) Sammy: Now THAT! That was funny! Jessica: I'm gonna feel bad about this in the morning but you are right! Izuku: They are gonna be pissed if they got outta this! (The three soon hear the noise in the colony die down) Jessica: Huh? Sammy: Jeez already? (The three look at the wall confused) Sammy: They're not dead are they? X: No, they're not. (The three see X sitting on top of the wall) X: But they're not happy. Izuku: Huh? (Alex is seen opening the wall open as he and Erin glare at the three. The Targhul girl is seen sitting on Erin's shoulder) ???: Hi.... Jessica: Oh no. Erin: You 3..... Just left us..... Sammy: Um hey Erin just- Alex: Jessica... I want you to know... I still love you.... But... (Several of the Targhul infints appear behind the two) Izuku: Um... Guys? Sammy: Come on guys, nothing hasty okay? Erin: X. You wanna do the honors? X: If you insist. Guys, do it! Jessica: Oh crap! (The infants begin crawling toward the three) Sammy: RUN, RUN AWAY!! Jessica: *Starts running* I'M SORRY ALEX!!! (The 3 all make a run for the mansion as the infants chase them) Alex: I should feel bad for doing that to my girl... But I don't. Erin: Me either. *Looks at the Targhul girl on her shoulder* That was pretty clever you using your cuteness on me. ???: You… not mad? Erin: Oh I'd NEVER be mad at for little bucket of adorable! (The Targhul hugs Erin as the three are seen running toward the door) Jessica: There it is! Izuku: We're saved! (Sammy runs up and turns the knob, but is stunned to find it locked) Sammy: What?! How, it was unlocked when we-! ???: Ahem! (Sammy and the others look to see Charlie's face in the door) Charlie: Sup guys. Jessica: CHARLIE!? Charlie: Sorry. I was enjoying myself too much to watch this end. Sammy: You-You can't! Open the door! (The three turn to find the infants closing in) Izuku: Charlie open it up please! Charlie: Yeah no. I'm gonna see how this plays. Izuku: CHARLIE OPEN THE DOOR!! Jessica: ITS TOO LATE!! (The three see the infants as they begin to surround them) Jessica: Sammy, you're a Targhul! Can't you communicate with them? Sammy: Uhhh, I- (Sammy is interrupted as a newborn jumps up and wraps around his face before he reaches to try and pull it free) Sammy: AHH THEY'RE NOT GONNA LISTEN!! (The rest jump the 3 as they scream in terror) Charlie: Oh man this is gonna be hilarious! (Alex Erin her Targhul and X are all watching) Alex: *Inhales* Revenge feels good. Erin: Yeah. X: *sigh* Not the results I was expecting from my test. Alex: Hey, maybe we can try again when your colony's a bit older. X: Yeah. I guess. (Erin looks and sees the Targhul on her shoulder is missing) Erin: Huh? Where'd she- Oh! (Erin finds the Targhul eating a rose growing out of the ground) Erin: Aww are you hungry little girl? ???: … Yes... Looking for... Food. Erin: Well you're not gonna get much from a ro- Rose....Hmmm.... Alex: What is it? Erin: I think I just thought of a name for this little girl! (Erin picks up the Targhul and gives her a bright smile) Erin: From now on, your name is Rose! Rose: Rose...? Erin: Yeah! Its a very pretty name! Its perfect for you! Rose: Rose.... I like... Rose! Alex: Yeah, same here! It suits her! (Erin hugs Rose tight) Erin: You hear that Rose? You got a name now! Rose: Yay....! (Alex smiles at his sister as she hugs Rose, happy she found a new friend and that things are so far going well for the Targhul infants. He also takes enjoyment outta seeing Jessica, Sammy and Izuku suffering for leaving them. But he promises to make it up to Jessica later...) Alex: So, now what guys? Erin: X, can I take Rose inside with me? Please? X: It's alright with me. I trust you with her. Erin: *gasp* Thank you! Come on Rose, I got so much to show you! (Erin gets up and heads inside through the back door as Alex gets up to follow) X: Hey, what about your friends Alex? Alex: Huh? X: Do you want me to call off my colony? (Alex looks over at the others as Sammy is seen struggling to pull the Targhul from his face. Jessica and Izuku are seen rolling around laughing) Alex: Hmmm.... Jessica: ALEX PLEASE!!! Sammy: I CAN'T BREATHE UNDER HERE!! Alex: Ah just let them out. They've learned their lesson. X: Got it. Guys, go home! (The Targhuls all separate as they proceed to crawl back to the nest) Alex: You guys sorry now? Jessica: Yes, *panting* we are! Alex: Hm. Well, I'm heading inside if you guys wanna come. Sammy: Yeah. Definitely. (The three get up and join Alex as they all head inside) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts